No Surrender
"No Surrender" is the 21st episode of the second season of Exosquad. Summary Sean Napier escapes with Marsala. Despite his own objections, General Shiva complies with Phaeton's demand that he capture J.T. Marsh alive. Shiva offers to let everyone else within Parliament House go in exchange for Marsh, but Nick Tyree refuses. The attack is launched and the resistance quickly loses ground. But Butler's company of jumptroops arrives, and they are able to capture Shiva. In exchange for his life, Shiva lets the surviving members of the Australian resistance go. Synopsis :Click HERE of a detailed synopsis of " " Characters *J.T. Marsh *Marsala *Sean Napier *Nick Tyree *Avery F. Butler Quotes *Phaeton, responding to Shiva's objections regarding capturing Marsh" ::"Do you think I care how many are lost? I will put an end to Marsh my way... slowly... until he begs for oblivion. Take him alive or that fate will be yours. I will be monitoring your progress, Shiva. Do not fail me." *Phaeton to Livia, when she asks for control of the situation in Australia: ::"I have given you command of Earth, and made Shiva subordinate to you. I have given you great power, Livia. But even I cannot make you a good general." Significant events, revelations, and other notes *For all of the anti-Terran propaganda spoken by the Neosapien leadership, many of them have studied terran history. **“A Traitor Among Us”: the shuttle pilots ridicule beliefs such as the sun god and the Tooth Fairy. **“Mindset”: Marsala quotes Charles Maurice de Talleyrand-Périgord (it should have been Georges Clemenceau). **“The Dream War”, “No Surrender”: Marsala and J.T. Marsh tell Sean Napier about Douglas MacArthur's “I came through and I shall return.” speech after his escape from the Philippines. **“Fire Ship”: Typhonus tells Barca the history of the fire ship and the hellburners. **“The Price of Courage”: Phaeton tells Shiva the story of Julius Caesar and his decision to cross the Rubicon River and march against the capital of Rome. Both Phaeton and Shiva say the quote “The die is cast.” **“The Art of War”: Livia sees art as useful for understanding Terran psychology and psychiatry. **“Fifth Column”, “Abandon Hope”: Phaeton’s bunker has the phrase “Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch’intrate” (“Abandon all hope, ye who enter here.”), which is from Dante Alighieri’s “Divine Comedy”. *The Australian resistance, in the course of these three episodes, has been virtually annihilated. **The reason for the failure of Nick Tyree's attack was his refusal to work with Exofleet. Both Sean Napier and James Burns initially refused to work with Exofleet and suffered defeats, after they began cooperating they won victories and/or were able to maintain a functioning resistance movement. **Will Tyree now accept Napier's authority since his premature attack has destroyed the Australian cell? *Tyree is given the same offer that James Burns made in "Scorched Venus and "Sabotage". The primary difference is that Burns contacted Draconis for the trade and only refused after Nara Burns insisted that she be traded as well. Tyree refuses the trade because he does not trust Shiva. *Phaeton's obsession with Marsh interferes with Shiva's rationality and a plan that likely would have worked. **In "The Dogs of War" their positions were reversed. Shiva's arrogance and distrust of the Neo Megas resulted in the Earth Resistance escaping destruction. *References to Livia’s lack of military and leadership ability. **”Abandon Hope”: Phaeton states he did trust Livia since she never considered mutiny. **”Night of the Traitor”: Phaeton says he trusts Livia since she is willing to report failure. Later she refuses to take Gracchus’s and Lucullus’s Coup d'état seriously. **”No Surrender”: Phaeton tells Livia that she lacks the ability to lie. He also states that she lacks military skill. **”The Art of War”: Livia tells Phaeton that understanding Terran art will allow the Neosapiens to win the war. In the next episode Exofleet wins the Battle of The Moon, which destroys most of the Neosapien E-frames. **”The Price of Courage”: Shiva's death apparently leaves Livia in sole command of the military on Earth, subject to Phaeton's approval. *It is likely his failure here that lands Shiva in prison, where he is in "The Price of Courage". *Weston and DeLeon are reunited with the rest of Able Squad. *Marsala says that Phaeton is able to create new generals, indicating that the ExoFleet may know about Phaeton's duplicates of his generals. Yet in "Beyond Chaos" ("Beyond Chaos") there is at least some surprise among the politicians at finding them. It may also indicate that there is a great deal of control in the attributes of a Neo sapien when creating it. *"Nuts" was Brigadier General Anthony C. MacAuliffe's response to the surrender request made by German forces surrounding Bastogne during the Battle of the Bulge. 34 21